


Fat Cat

by DominoDancing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BBW, F/F, Food Kink, Food Sex, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoDancing/pseuds/DominoDancing
Summary: An old work I deleted some time ago but decided to bring backAnn Takamaki is fed up with having to watch what she eats due to her modeling career, and Makoto seems more than eager to help her with that
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. 120 Pounds

"Welcome to Big Bang Burger, what can I get you?"

"A large Big Bang chicken Burger, with fries and soda, and nuggets, please" Ann responded "What about you, Makoto?"

"Oh, a medium burger with bacon will be fine, thanks" she answered a little surprised at the size of Ann's Order

"Ok, they will be ready in a minute"

Ann and Makoto sat down on a table, waiting for the food they ordered to come

"So, anyway, Ann, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, you see..." she paused, as if triying to find the exact words "I think I'm gonna quit modeling"

Makoto's eyes were wide open with surprise "Why is that, Ann?"

"I don't think it is worth it anymore, you know..." she sighed "The pay is not that great, specially compared with what money we are making these days with... our other business, and is hard to live off modeling in the long term, and the, erm... restrictions that come with the job are becoming harder and harder to deal with" as she said this, the waitress brought them their burgers

"Restrictions?" Makoto asked, as she took a bite of hers

"Yeah, you know... You always have to take care of your image, as a model, and honestly... its a pain" she stuffed some fries in her mouth "And lately, between the exams every once in a while, and all the stuff happening with our new "part time jobs" I am very stressed, and it is very hard to keep a nice image with all that, specially when food is involved"

Makoto almost choked

"Are you alright, Makoto?" Ann asked. After Makoto reassured she was, Ann continued "So, anyway, I have gained a little bit of weight lately, nothing major, just a couple pounds, not that anyone that wasn't paying atention would notice, but when you are a model, well... the agencies do notice every little change, and it is hard for me not to gain weight, I don't really have the time or the energy to exercise and putting down the food is hard, so sometimes I just skip meals and that makes everything even worse" She took another bite of the burger and swallowed it, and continued "And... I don't know, everything is getting pretty frustrating"

It was true, Makoto noticed, that Ann had gained weight. It was a very subtle change, one that one would notice if they were always looking at her, but then again, the agencies did look closely at Ann with a lot of fequency, and, to be fair, Makoto did too. What she did not have in common with the modeling agencies was that she actually liked the extra pounds on Ann. Not like she could confess any of this to her, though

More calm, Makoto answered "Well, it doesn't seem like you need that job anymore, so if it is so stressing, then you should just quit it"

"Yeah, I guess..." she took another bite "But the thing is, I'm kind of afraid of actually letting go and gaining too much weight"

"Would that be so bad?" Makoto said by impulse, inmediatly regretting doing so afterwards

"Wha-what do you mean, Makoto? Ann asked, puzzled

"W-well, I mean...!" she stuttered, just fully realizing in what mess she had gotten into "You are a very beautiful... Attractive!, I mean attractive girl to begin with, and I would like... I think! I think people would like you anyway even if you gained a couple pounds" Seeing that she had already said too much, Makoto decided to go into it fully and say everything "Ma-Maybe you would actually look... even better" Those last words barely came out of her mouth "Sorry!" she added at the end her face red

"No, it is fine..." Ann answered, blushing a little bit, too, with a light smile "Although I really didn't know you felt like... that" she giggled "But yeah, I think you are right, Makoto, it is fine if I gain a little bit of weight" she held her hand as if to reassure her

"Re-Really?" Makoto was still having a hard time believing that Ann wasn't freaking out after she pretty much told her she liked her, but she still managed to somewhat calm down "Well, I'm glad I helped you, I guess..."

They spent the rest of the meal talking about other mundane topics, and although Makoto managed to calm down a little, the fact that she just sort of confessed her feelings to Ann (and maybe even her... preference for bigger girls) still lingered in the back of her mind, and would probably do so for a long while.

Just as they finished their meals and were going to go their separate ways home, however, Ann changed the topic of the conversation.

"Um... Makoto, about what you said before..." She was triying to find the exact words as she held Makoto's hand "Thank you. Really. I needed to hear that. That whole modeling thing... you are never good enough, and the competition is always stiff, so it sometimes gets to you, you know? Makes you really doubt yourself... So, again, thank you for the reassurance" She added something in the last second "Oh, and by the way, Makoto..." she leaned in and quickly kissed her in the cheek "You are very cute, too!"

With that, she said goodbye and went home

Now _that_ was going to linger in the back of her mind.


	2. 145 pounds

A couple months passed.

Ann and Makoto kept seeing each other, and that innocent kiss in the cheek was only the beggining of a relationship that was growing more and more intimate

And on the subject of growing...

Ann pinched her -now- plush midddle while looking at her naked body at the mirror and sighed. Makoto got out of the bed, hugged her from behind, and kissed her cheek.

"Something wrong?" She asked, with a light smile on her face, and she kissed Ann again.

"I think I should cut down on the food for a little while, I'm getting fat" She answered

"Ann, you are not fat" Makoto reassured her, tightening her hug

It was true that Ann was not really "Fat" _per se_ (Not yet, anyway), but it was also true that she was not skinny anymore either. Since she quit her modeling job, she had gained weight, that was true, but it was not much - twenty odd pounds at most- and, thanks to her genes, it all went to the right places; Yes, her face was getting rounder, a minimal fold of fat under her chin that only presented itself when she looked down was closer and closer to becoming permanently noticeable and her belly was no longer flat, but those weren't the places she had gained in the most by far; Makoto couldn't help but notice how Ann was straining her bras more and more, her growing bosom spilling out of them gradually as days went by, or how hard it was getting to get some of her skinnier jeans to fit her widening hips and ever plumper behind, and all of these changes did, in fact, fill Makoto with delight, and made her wish for more.

"Ok, maybe I am not _that_ fat... yet, but if I keep going at this rate..." She held Makoto's hand

"Then you will be _even more_ beautiful" Makoto completed her girlfriend's sentence as she gently caressed her belly

"Ma-Makoto...!" Ann protested

It had been a while since that clumsy first confession that Makoto made to Ann; since then, as she started to know Ann more closely, she grew more confident, and, sometimes, even more dominant. She, little by little and subtly, let Ann know that she did in fact enjoy her increasing weight, and she didn't bother to hide her delight every time that Ann stuffed herself full of fattening foods that sometimes were even actually cooked by her.

"I mean..." She caressed the other girl's breasts "I will find you beautiful at any size, because you _are_ beautiful, but just Imagine _these_ getting even bigger"

"Geez, Makoto..." Ann said as she blushed, relaxing a little and letting a weak smile come out of her lips "I guess it might not be so bad..."

"Look, Ann" She continued, breaking her embrace and making her girlfriend turn around so that she could face her "I'll repeat myself: You _are_ beautiful at any size, and at any size, I will love you" She looked at her straight in the eye, and she was being a hundred percent sincere there "But, I think that if you were bigger, _fatter"_ she put extra emphasis in that word "You would be even hotter than you are now"

"Ok, maybe to you I'll be hotter" She admitted "But what about everyone else? I'm already getting some glances and comments behind my back, Makoto, how will it be if I get even fa- bigger?"

"Are you dating everyone else or are you dating me, Ann?" She was going to answer but Makoto cut her before she could "Look, I know what you mean, but I will always find you beautiful, and will be there at every moment to love you, to reassure you, and to help you get over any insecurity that appears, because I love you, ok?"

"Well, if you put it like that..." she sighed "It is true that I don't really care that much about the way I look like as much as I care about the way others react to it, so..."

"Think about how happy you would make me, Ann" Makoto cut her off again as she put her hands on Ann's wide hips and pulled her closer "And think how happy you would be, not having to care about what you eat anymore, being able to indulge on every sweet you want... Do you know how much I would love to cook huge meals for you every day and see you engulf them without leaving a scrap, or how much I would love to see your clothes getting tighter and tighter, emphasizing your sexy body more and more the fatter you get?" 

"Well, I- I don't know-I just... Y'know..." Ann was getting more and more flustered with every word her girlfriend said; even if she couldn't bring herself to outright admit it, Ann could see herself enjoying some of those things

"Think about it... Money wouldn't be a problem, we have more than enough thanks to all that Phantom Thief bussiness already, and we will get even more, so I can buy you all the new clothes that you'll need as you outgrow them _and_ the food that will make you do so. And besides..." she lowered her hand towards Ann's crotch "Imagine how much more attractive I would find you, and how that would affect us in bed... _Piggy"_

Ann shivered and let out a small moan as Makoto started playing with her nethers. Makoto, with time, had noticed that Ann had a slight masochistic streak. Nothing too major, but Makoto noticed that Ann enjoyed certain forms of verbal abuse quite a bit, "piggy" appearing to be her favourite word, so Makoto tried to exploit that in order to draw her into her fetish, and it seemed like it was working

"Wouldn't you just _love_ that, my little, useless, piggy? Sitting there, bloated, as I stuff you full of delicious food and you just get fatter and fatter? To see that belly grow bigger and bigger, or that fat ass of yours get fatter and fatter, until you get stuck at door frames like the useless, stupid pig both you and I know you are at heart?

"Makoto! I... I!" Ann couldn't really form any coherent sentence between her moans with all the stimulation she was receiving from Makoto, both from her fingers and her humlliating words, and both equally delectable even if, again, she didn't outright admit it

"Imagine me, feeding you food, and you, growing hornier each second as your belly gets bloated with all those delicious meals that I will cook for you... " Makoto was practically whispering this at the moaning girl's ear as she fingered her"And besides, all those glances and comments that you just complained about? I bet you secretly enjoy them! Imagine at people looking at you with contempt... with disgust... "Look at Takamaki, she used to be so pretty!"or "Look at how she has let herself go, the fat pig!"... after hearing them, you would probably be so horny that you would run to me so I can fatten you up some more and fuck you silly afterwards, am I wrong, you fat fucking pig!?"

That was enough. Ann couldn't take anymore of either her lover's fingers or degrading words, and with a loud, long moan, she reached a trembling orgasm, and almost collapsed, hadn't Makoto been holding her.

They both let themselves fall in bed, Makoto the big spoon for Ann, and after some minutes of silence, she talked

"Ann..." her tone was much softer, now "Maybe I went a little overboard compared to usual, I'm sorry if I-"

"I'ts fine" Ann cut her off. She turned around, blushing with a faint smile "I'll admit this whole fattening thing... maybe... maybe it turns me on too... Just a bit!" Her face became redder "So... I think I'll... get a little bit fatter for you, ok? But I get to go back on that at any time if I regret it!

"Of course, Ann, I already told you, I'll love you at any si-" Ann cut her off with a kiss

"I know you do, Silly. I love you too"

Makoto smiled

This was going to get very interesting


	3. 182 pounds

Ann was nervous. 

Actually it would have been more appropiate to say that she was excited, as Makoto said to her that she would have a surprise ready for her when she came home, but Ann had learned that when it came down to surprises, Makoto's always had a catch, that normaly ended up in her embarrased and humilliated, to Makoto's (And Ann's, a fact that that she was having a harder and harder time deniying each passing day) deligth. However, being on edge and being excited were becoming one and the same for Ann, lately. Makoto had transformed her, mentally and phisically, and Ann was surpised at both how far her girlfriend's depravity went, and how willing, and at times even eager, as much as she hated to admit it she was to go along with it.

And yet, she _did_ feel loved and safe with the girl that she was happy to call her girlfriend. For how sadistic, and even downright _cruel_ she could get, Makoto never made Ann feel forced to do anything. There was a feeling of... mutual agreement, and Ann could feel how Makoto almost instictively knew where her limits were and when to push them. And it wasn't like she was a mind reader; she could commit mistakes, but she accepted all criticism, she could take no for an anwser, and little by little, Makoto and Ann learned how to perfect this game, to make words unnecesary, but still, Ann always felt safe, and protected, she knew that things wouldn't get too far, that they would stop at the moment she wanted to. 

On the other hand, Makoto wasn't perfect; she was socially ankward, didn't have the best people skills, and after all, this was her first serious relationship, and that was where Ann came in: Everytime that Makoto doubted herself, wether it had to do with their relationship or not, Ann was there to comfort and reassure her, and Ann learned that, although she seemed strong in the outside, Makoto did in fact have her insecurities and doubts, and Ann was more than glad to help her with it. And Makoto was just as loving; every moment that she was not degrading and shaming her in bed she spent reassuring her of her beauty and of how much she enjoyed her growing body.

And speaking about that, Ann could feel the effects of said growth. Even though she was only wearing shorts and a tanktop (wich where having a hard time concealing her grown assets) she was abundantly sweating under the summer heat, and even though she was walking at a normal speed, she was already getting out of breath when she finally arrived to Makoto's house. Both things were new for her, and, inconvenient as they might have been, a part of her, that part that enjoyed all the humilliation Makoto delivered, that part that she was caring less and less about supressing, thought that they were... pretty _hot._

There was no deniying it now, Ann was _fat_. Her own excesses and Makoto's encouragement made her like that, she was overweight and bordering on obesity now and it didn't really seem like that she was going to go back any time sooner. Ann told herself, at first, that although she told Makoto that she was going to get fat for her, she would only gain _a little bit more_ , but that _little bit more_ was reached too quickly, and Makoto kept encouraging her to gain, she made all those delicious meals that Ann loved, and then she found herself close to 200 pounds and not being all that sure that she could actually go back from this lifestyle, and, more importantly, if she actually wanted to. She started keeping her normal pace, eating without restrictions but normally, maybe snacking every once in a while, or having a bigger than usual meal, but in part thanks to Makoto, and in part to her, she changed those habits more and more, and it seemed like instead of not caring about gaining weight, she was explicitly aiming to gain it. 

She looked at herself in the mirror of the elevator as she went up to her girlfriend's apartment. Her face was the roundest it had ever been, a not-so-tiny fold of fat now permanently adorned the underside of her chin, and her cheeks were fuller, too. Some months ago she wouldn't have believed, but, thanks in no small part to Makoto's encouragement, she did actually like the change quite a bit. And her face was not the only change she went through, nor was it the most noticeable one. She had good genes, her girlfriend always said, and even if it was arrogant on her part, she secertly agreed: most of her weigth went to her hips, butt, and, specially, her breasts, wich had grown inmensely and were starting to sag with all the added weight. And of course, that was not all; as much as her fat went to those places, at this weight it was unavoidable that she grew a soft, hefty belly that, as of now, was imposible to hide even under the baggiest clothing, wich reminded Ann that she would need to go buying clothes again pretty soon, because she had already outgrown most of the ones she had bought not that long ago, never mind the ones she had before starting to gain.

Finally, the elevator reached the floor Makoto's house was in, aparently Sae wasn't coming home that night, so that meant they had the house for themselves. Makoto opened the door, and the first thing she did was give Ann's whole body an unsubtle glance. She delighted on the girl's body, how her tight clothes clung to and emphasized her curves, how little they left to the imagination, how much skin they showed, not because they were intended to, but because they were _way_ too small for her growing frame, and how said skin was glistening with sweat, she delighted on how _obscene_ the whole display was, and with that obvious glance, she wanted Ann to know. It worked. Inmediately after that, she kissed Ann while hugging her, her hands going over her curves and groping her, knowing that at any second a neighbor could walk by and see such a show, and that fact turned them both on inmenssely

"N-nice... to see you too, honey..." Ann said, still panting, her cheeks red, a grin on her face, a sing of how accustomed she was getting to this kind of treatment, and how she enjoyed it quite a lot.

Makoto grinned back and let out a small giggle. "Come in" she said, inviting Ann to enter. As she did, she gave her a small pat in her butt, and Ann giggled in response. 

"So, we have the whole house to ourselves?" Ann asked, to make small talk more than anything

"Yeah" Makoto answered her "Sis doesn't come until tomorrow at night, so we have plenty time..." she looked at Ann, smiling invitingly "And I bet we are going to make good use of it, aren't we, Ann?"

Ann simply chuckled, and embraced Ann to kiss her, this time being the one that took the initiative. They kissed, Makoto's arms resting in her soulders as her hands were the ones exploring Makoto's body now, grabing a handful of her soft, noticeable behind. Makoto's butt was smaller than Ann's, yes, but only due to the latter's increase in size; were she to gain weight, her butt would become huge, way bigger than Ann's. She though about that, her girlfriend getting bigger, and she might not have had Makoto's preferences when it came to size, but she wouldn't really mind it, now would she? Maybe she _did_ share them after all, if her reaction to her own gain was anything to go by.

"So..." Makoto said, clearly excited "Don't you want to see the surprise I had ready for you?" she was back to her usual grin

"Well, I'm curious to see in wich way you will be screwing with me" she grinned back "Literally and otherwise" 

"I really, really love you" Makoto laughed pretty loudly, something she only did with Ann, and kissed her girlfriend "Well, then if you really want to know, come along to my room" she added, signaling Ann to go to her room with a mocking curtsy gesture, wich she did. "Wait a second..." added Makoto, rumaging through her closet "I _obviously_ had to hide this from my sister, and knowing her, I had to hide it quite well..." she finally seemed to get whatever it was she was looking for "There you are!" she finally announced, handing the item to Ann. It was a box, black, long, wide and flat, so Ann deduced it probably contained clothing of some kind "Come on, Open up!"Makoto said, clearly excited, wich was pretty out of character for her.

Ann opened the box. It was, clothing, as she thought, pink latex, and a headband. It took her an instant to realize what it was, and after said instant her jaw dropped and her cheeks went red. It was her Phantom Thief outfit, only in pink instead of red, and, instead of her mask, it came with a headband with two fluffy, floppy pig ears. It was, basically, a real-life version of her uniform, only it was styled to remind of a pig. After closer inspection, Ann realized it even had a short, curly pig tail.

"Cat got your tongue?" Makoto laughed after realizing the involuntary pun "So... do you like it, Ann? Wanna try it?"

Ann was silent

"Hey, Ann are you alright? If you don't like it is fine, I ca-"

"I want you to fuck me hard with this on" Ann cut her off, looking at her straigth in the eye, cheeks blushed, clearly aroused by the present

Makoto was, for a second, surprised by the normally shy girl's straightforwardness, but she smiled inmediately after.

She wasn't even sure that Ann was going to like the costume in the first place, never mind if it would even fit her. She wasn't ready for the result. Makoto loved how Ann's Panther costume fit her lover, how it emphasized her curves and how it clung to them, and when she started growing, that feeling only grew, as the suit made every ounce of bouncy, pliable fat even more noticeable. But of course, that suit was only limited to their time as Phantom Thieves, and she really couldn't properly enjoy it like that, so of course, she wanted to have one she could enjoy, and thus she had that one custom made... with her personal touch, of course. But still, the result... it exceeded every expectation she had.

Ann decided to do away with the headband, for the better, but the rest of it... The original suit was formed around her, and it perfectly adapted to her body, giving her the image she wanted it to give. This one, on the other hand, was made with lewdness in mind, and without any kind of magic or consideration for the girl's modesty. If the original outfit clung to her curves, this one cherished them, being close to bursting with the buxom girl's every move, pushing her generous breasts up into a superlative cleavage, and while other clothes she had did what little they could to hide her soon to be hanging belly, this only emphasized it, making it rival her heaving bosom. And of course, her hips, butt, love handles, thick thigths... all of them were displayed wonderfully under the pink rubber. Makoto loved it. And Ann, well...

Ann was trembling. She was a masochist, that much she knew. Makoto helped her discover that, and she was grateful she had such a wonderful person to explore her fetish in a safe way with. And, even if it was hard to admit, that tied to her getting fat. She came to terms with the fact that was not displeased with the actual physical changes of her body, yes, but what was trully arousing about getting fat, for Ann, was how humilliating it was for her to lose her slender figure, to let go, to be judged, to be reduced to a fat _pig_. Now, her costume, even if she wasn't totally aware of that, represented a more rebellious, empowered side of her, so, to see that costume, that symbol, subverted like this? It broke her. It was the last push she needed to accept her darkest desires, to accept that she wanted to become a fat ball of lard not for Makoto or anyone else, but simply, because of how much she would enjoy the shame, the degradation it would bring to her. She wanted to be a _piggy._

Makoto, of course, was oblivious to all of the realizations that Ann was reaching, simply deligting in her girlfriend's reaction to the outfit. "Soooo, Ann, honey..." Makoto employed a more informal, sultrier tone than usual, something she reserved for these kind of moments with Ann "You said something about me fucking you hard earlier,didn't you?"

She barely finished the sentence when dropped to her knees, with a blissful smile in her lips. At this point, they really didn't need to talk to know what was going after, but Ann said it anyway.

"Queen Makoto, can your little pet piggy eat your ass?"

Makoto turned her back to her little piggy with a devilish grin, and said "Well, someone is showing an awful lot of initiative today, huh? With pleasure, piggy"

As she was saying that, she lifted her skirt, and as soon as she did, Ann was peeling her panties off her plump behind. She normally started by planting little kisses on her Queen's cheeks, taking her sweet time, but in this ocassion she couldn't, she skipped that and decided to go all out, already biting and licking them, and getting her tongue in between them. While she did get her tongue deeper and deeper into her mistress, she started caressing Makoto's thigh, and slid her hand in between her legs. Makoto's ass was very sensitive, and she clearly had a certain obsession centered around it. Ann learned about how Makoto had started to experiment with her ass a long time ago, how she sometimes even managed to steal some of her sister's toys and use them for that purpose, and how she grew bored of them and started getting her own, and since their relationship started, Ann had helped her to grow this obssesion, gifting her with toys that were wilder than she was used to, hiding them for her, and, of course, helping her using them. And still, what Makoto loved the most was how Ann ate her ass, how passionately her little piggy wriggled her tongue inside of her loosened anus. And Ann loved to kneel before her Queen, to feel pathetic and inferior while sticking her tongue in her lover's dirty hole. So, when her lover started her assault on her backdoor, and then suddenly also started stimulating her nethers, Makoto only could grab her by the back of her head and push her hips against her while loudly moaning. Ann, on her part, unzipped her new bodysuit, freeing her pendolous breasts and soft belly, and started plasuring herself, the motions of her arm making her whole soft body jiggle.

With all that, It didn't take too long for the two of them to peak, reaching a loud orgasm, Makoto losing her strength and having to fall to her knees. They stayed like that for a while trying to catch their breath. Finally, Makoto was able to talk.

"Well, somebody _really_ liked their present"

"Pity it wont last long" Ann added, still panting

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked

"Well, this made me realize..." Ann was reuniting courage to finally accept her desires and say what she wanted to "I... Wanna outgrow this, Makoto. I want to get fat. Much fatter than I am now, anyway. I really, really want to be your fat piggy"

"Ann..." Makoto's expression became a little worried "Are you sure? I told you, I like you at any si-"

"Don't even say that" Ann cut her " I want you to encourage me, to tell me that you will love me more the _fatter_ I get,to really make me feel like the obese pig I am!"

Makoto sighed, an impish grin on her face

"Ok, Ann" she said "But I'm not going to pull any punches, ok? I'm going to make huge, going to make it irreversible, going to completely ruin you, until you are a gigantic, waddling ball of lard"

"Nothing would make me happier. Please, Makoto, turn me into your pig"

"Ok, Ann... You know, you truly are a freak"

"Look who's talking" Ann said, smiling

"Well, can't argue with that, now can I?" She said, smiling back, and kissed her


	4. 245 pounds

Makoto was bored out of her mind. She studied until her head hurt, and done all house chores. Now she was just laying in bed, trying to find something else to do. The main reason, of course, was Ann, or rather, the lack thereof. Seemingly out of nowhere, different circumstances just came together and kept them from seeing each other for what was going to become a week, and it showed. At this point, the two girls had been living together in all but name, and where considering doing so in the near future; they did have more than enough resources at that point, thanks to all their exploits as Phantom Thieves and some clever tricks and managing by their leader, partners, and themselves: their lives were solved, and when they were apart, it showed. Makoto missed her massive lover, and, she could bet, so did Ann.  
She realized that her girlfriend was an important part of her life, not only directly, when they spent time together, when she cooked those gargantuan meals that Ann greedily devoured (something she was getting surprisingly good at), or when they enjoyed some of their hobbies together, but also when they were simply minding their own business, not really talking to each other or interacting much, but still there. And, of course, that also included all the progressively more debauched sexual acts that they carried out together.

It was not like Makoto was unable to pleasure herself, both before and after starting her relationship with Ann (And she did plenty of that, both before _and after_ starting her relationship with Ann), but lately, and specially these days she couldn’t really see her, it just wasn’t the same. There would be times in which Makoto simply played with herself with her girlfriend looking, simply because they enjoyed it, and the mere presence of her girlfriend changed everything.

Point being, Makoto was very horny.

But then again, they would be together again in not too long, so Makoto simply accepted that fact that she would have to provide herself with carnal pleasure for the time being. She, at least, was alone at the moment, so there really wasn’t anything compelling herself to hold back.

And thus, lazily, she simply started to play with herself, closing her eyes, and starting to think about (who else) her fattening lover, and how far she came- no, how far _they_ came together, how fat her girlfriend had gotten, and how Makoto helped her come to realize and achieve that goal. She now had completely ruined Ann, and the girl enjoyed every second of her transformation from a fashion model into a disgusting ball of lard. And, in a way, Ann ruined Makoto, too. What simply started as a preference for bigger women ended up becoming a fully fledged feederism kink, and at that point, Makoto realized that any girl she ended up with, she would need to stuff and fatten. Maybe herself too, even, if that slight, increasingly noticeable layer of fat that had started to form on her otherwise flat middle was an indication. Maybe that was just that Ann’s eating habits rubbing off to her, and she could change that with ease, by simply being a little bit more careful and some extra exercise, but… did she really want to?

Now, to say that she loved the changes on her piggish lover was an understatement, and Makoto was sure enough that Ann wouldn’t mind being with a big girl herself, if the changes _she_ was going trough were any indication, but would she be able to go through with it? She imagined, for a moment, her lover, as fat as she was now, and, besides her, Makoto herself, equally big, feeding her some cupcakes. And that only made her even hornier. Imagining doing to herself what she had done (Or rather _was_ doing, as neither girl planning on stopping any time son) to herself brought some new feelings to her mind; she indeed enjoyed bringing all the humiliation she did to Ann, and it was quite clear that the changes to her body delighted her to no end, but, to have those two things applied to her? “Look at the student council president, she really has let herself go… such a prim and proper girl becoming such a pig…” she could picture herself enjoying that… and it wasn’t like her dominant attitude couldn’t fit with it… imagining her little piggy feeding her, the two of them sharing the gargantuan meals she cooked… yes, it could work... And besides, would it be that bad to be dominated, anyway?

But the question still remained. Could she do it? That question, or rather, the fact that it was not entirely impossible for her to answer it with a sound “Yes” made her get even closer to orgasm. And it was at that point, when she was about to come, that her pone buzzed, indicating that she just received a message. She would have waited until she was done, but it might have been something important.

It was from Ann

A video, no text

Well, maybe it was not important _per se_ , but still…

She was glad she stopped to look at it.

“Ok, it's on” Ann said, out of frame

The video opened up to a familiar sight: Ann’s room, although it took Makoto a second to recognize it because the phone Ann used to record it was at floor level. Then, Ann came into the angle. Makoto was accustomed to her, and still, every time she actually did she felt as mesmerized as if it was the first. Her face had now finally rounded up, that not-so-subtle fold of fat under her chin having grown into a fully fledged double chin, which was made not obvious lately, as she tended to keep her hair down instead of her two usual ponytails, which would make the growth her face went through even more obvious, although it wasn’t like that could be hidden anymore, she was well past that point, something that Makoto loved to remind her of, that she was past the point of no return.

And it was true. Ann’s face was the first thing to come into frame, to see if she was recording, but as the rest of her body did, Ann sitting on her legs, one could see that she had truly gone too far: Truly obese and twice the woman she used to be, to many she was a subject of ridicule and disgust, but to Makoto, who, paradoxically, was actually the one who love to humiliate her the most, she was nothing less than a goddess. Signifying her progression, her thighs were now probably as wide as her waist used to be before she started gaining, and that was not even the best part. Although her lower half was not underwhelming in any way, her noticeable behind and wide hips hitting things more and more frequently, and even getting stuck in others in a couple occasions, it was clear that she was a top-heavy woman. Her arms had started to slope, and were now thick and jiggly, but the two most noticeable aspects of her gain, which seemed to compete for attention were her pendulous, gigantic breasts, which had grown to an spectacular size and were now each bigger than her head, and her round, magnificent belly, that had wonderfully ballooned and now was a soft, squishy mound of fat that was finally starting to hang, resting on her lap whenever Ann sat down. Her tits were bigger in proportion, but Makoto was still amazed at how her lover’s belly had gotten so huge since she started gaining seriously, and how both strained every article of clothing that she bought for her girlfriend. And speaking about that, the reason why Makoto got such a nice glance of her girlfriend’s body was because the only clothing she was wearing was a skimpy pink leopard-print bikini that was a couple sizes too small, the top part barely containing her gigantic cleavage, and the bottom part almost obscured by her hanging gut.

“So, Makoto, Sweetie, I know you must be missing me, because I sure am missing you, so I thought I would make a little something to make the wait easier for the two of us” she said as she stretched her arm out of frame, the flab on it very slightly jiggling.

“You didn’t…” Makoto’s face went red as she saw what Ann was getting into the frame.

A cake.

“So, I know you like this idea a lot, and to be honest, I get why, so… for you, my mistress, with love from your little piggy” Ann said, and as soon as she did, she just stuffed her face into the cake, greedily chomping on it with passion. Makoto could see in her eyes, when she occasionally looked at the camera, that this was not an act, simply made to please her. She could observe the shame, the degradation that it was for Ann to just go and eat the cake like that, and how much she was enjoying it, how truly horny the obese pig was to both please her mistress and humiliate herself.

Makoto, on her part, was simply too excited to do anything but ravager her pussy with her fingers, the urge of maybe getting off the bed for a second overweighed by the sheer need to pleasure herself, brought by the humiliating display taking place on the screen of her phone.

Ann continued devouring the cake. At a point, she stopped and straightened herself up, reaching outside of the frame again. This time, she grabbed a large bottle of chocolate milk, which she proceeded to gobble down, probably in order to more easily swallow the chunks of cake she was eating. This however resulted in her drinking it too fast and the contents of the bottle spilling from her mouth all over her tremendous cleavage and belly, dirtying her slutty swimsuit. She reacted to this by simply removing the top part of said outfit, letting the gigantic tits that were overflowing it hang free; spilling over her engorged gut not unlike the milkshake had done before.  
She got on all fours again, looking at the camera, showing Makoto a needy glance, her round cheeks and double chin plastered with some remains of the cake, and simply kept munching at the cake. Makoto, on her part, was savagely masturbating, one of her hands focused on fingering her pussy while the other held the phone, loudly moaning and thinking not only that she wanted to be there next time Ann did this, but also that she wouldn’t really mind to shared the cake with Ann.

At this point in the video, Ann got upright again, and again started drinking, in the same way, spilling more chocolate milkshake over her fair skin, only this time Makoto could see by the lusty look in her eyes that she was going all out. As soon as she finished drinking, letting out a few burps (A habit that was becoming more and more common on her, and that Makoto surprisingly enjoyed), she emptied the contents of the bottle all over her bosom, which trickled down, covering her body even more. Then, instead of getting on all fours again, she grabbed what was left of the cake with her own hands, and started frantically munching on it. When she was done, she simply started rubbing the leftovers all over her middle and breasts, covering them in chocolate, with an almost entranced look on her face.

This seemed to prove too much for Ann’s restraint as the girl simply started to finger her fat pussy, moaning loudly, no understandable words coming out of her mouth, as her other hand obsessively went through her soft gut and pendulous mammaries, groping them in an obscene way.

It also seemed to prove too much for Makoto, who had already been edging for the video’s whole duration and was finally free to come, as it reached to an end, loudly moaning and arching her back, and climaxing at roughly the same time Ann did in the video.

“So, do you like it?” Ann texted her no too long after she was done, probably calculating that Makoto was done with it now

Makoto simply answered by sending Ann a photo of her hand, soaked wet, strands of her juices forming between her fingers

“Ok, you did” Ann texted back to her, laughing to her insides

“Let’s do it together next time” Makoto dared to add, after a second of hesitation that she convinced herself she should overcome. She dared to answer the question

Ann was surprised for a second, then she smiled, and simply texted “I’d love to”

Things were going to get very interesting


	5. 365/187 Pounds

_Time sure flies_ Makoto thought

Their adventures as Phantom Thieves were long over, and thanks to the profit they made, together with some clever investments made by the group's resident hacker Futaba, they had all the money they could ask for, and then some. They were finally free to live their lives as they saw fit. And for Makoto and Ann, that meant going down even further on their spiral of excess and depravity. They could finally afford to live together, wich they started doing recently, and since, they went as far as they wanted, no longer having to answer to anyone for the changes that they went through. 

_They_ , plural, Makoto though, as she stared at her now plump belly. What began as a little experimentation for the then one-hundred-and-twenty-something pound girl, a way to see how her girlfriend felt under her torture became an addiction that wracked her formerly svelte figure and turned into a plump beauty, a role reversal in the relationship that Makoto couldn't even have imagined she would enjoy as much as she did. To be fair, it was not exactly a role reversal, because Ann was still as masochistic as she ever was, however, Ann took the dominant part in the relationship in a very particular way: She didn't get on top of Makoto, she dragged her down to her level, showed her how good it felt to let go of herself and become and pig, to ruin her figure in favor of becoming addicted to food and living a life of decadent hedonism. And Makoto was, just like Ann before her, in the brink of just accepting that she loved that kind of life and letting go completely. And it wasn't as if she hadn't let go quite an awful bit already.

Ann theorized that if her girlfriend was to ever get fat, most of the pounds would pile on her lower body, and she didn't know how right she was. The extra weight had given Makoto bigger breasts that made her her rid of all her bras, and a decent sized belly that, while not as big as Ann's was around this point, was already imposible to conceal under any article of clothing no matter how loose, but the real changes were bellow her (growing) waist: Her thights now were so thick that were getting close to even rivaling Ann's, who was way more than a hundred pounds heavier, and her hips blew up, becoming incredibly wide incredibly quick, giving her that distinctive pear shape that she was destined to have. And, of course, her ass has become enormous, the eye-catching bubble butt jiggling enticingly with every step and drawing Ann's (and other's) lusty looks wich ashamed (and, against her own admission, turned on) the anal sex-addicted girl, the feeling of having her ever-growing behind constanly exposed, no skirt being able to cover the expanding mass of her rump, it sheer size making it stand out no matter what she wore, and just thinking about the fact that it would keep growing, exposing her even further and, along with the rest of her body, shaming her even more made her even more tempted to let go and fully embrace her growing curves like Ann did, to totally let go of any pretension to go back to her original size. 

And talking about Ann... She had changed a lot, too.

And it was not just the unbelievable ammount of weight she had put on in such a short ammount of time and how it affected her body, although that was a big part of it, the girl being hardly recognizable from when she first started, but also, the change came to her attitude, as well. 

Ann had always beem this cheerfull, active, cute girl that cared about her appearance, and that was pretty much gone. Due to how huge she was now, she had a harder time looking for clothing that fit her and was fashionable, and due to her being with Makoto and embracing her new, fat, growing body, she didn't really care about that anymore. And that went further: at first she started doing the same thing with makeup, and then, with shaving, and then, due to how tired and sweaty she always was she didn't really care about showering often, and so on. And since she didn't really care about what others thought of her, this lack of care also affected some aspects of her personality. She was still as nice and sweet as always, but her manners were totally gone, not caring about burping out loud after a gargantuan meal, or wearing shirts stained with the leftovers of said meals. To be blunt, Ann had turned into a total slob. An it was thanks to Makoto. She encouraged her to let go of that aspect of herself too, telling her it was fine if she didn't dress as well or wasn't as manered, because deep within she also wanted to see her stripped of her dignity in that way. And now that she had gotten fat too, she felt more and more tempted to become as dirty and slobby as her girlfriend was now, if not more.

Makoto was thinking about all this while looking at herself at the mirror in the elevator that was taking her home, a bag full of takeout fast food on each hand. She was wearing a shirt that pushed against her belly, and a pair of shorts that were a couple seizes too small and dug into her skin barely containing her enormous butt. She should have gotten rid of them some time ago, but her inner piggy wanted to wear them, to expose herself and show how much of a slut she was and how little she cared if others oggled her enormous butt. She was pretty sure that the waiter had looked at her butt when she was leaving. Did he judge her for getting so much food, and being so fat? It obviously was for both her and Ann, but the waiter probably thought that the fat hog had gotten it all for herself, and Makoto couldn't blame him, and thinking about that already made her cheeks go a little red. The elevator finally got to her floor.

Ann opened the door for her, and no matter how many times Makoto saw her, she always was mesmerized. Only wearing panties and a sports bra that left her belly totally uncovered (As she didn't really bothered dressing up at home if it wasn't cold and didn't really care if someone saw her), Ann's fat face greeted Makoto. She became totally unrecognizable, being hard to believe that she was the same person as the slim model she once was if not for her blue eyes and blonde hair, as her face was now adorned by a prominent double chin and puffy cheecks. Her body was unrecognizable as well, the fat having settled quite nicely around al of it, filling it with rolls and making it soft and pliable, chub appearing even in her hands, let alone her flabby arms or dimpled legs, but the most impressive parts, as always, were her chest, barely contained by her sports bra, both masses of flesh bigger than her head by a wide margin, and her huge belly, that now hung all the way down to obscuring her crotch and making it seem as if she did wear nothing bellow, and had developed a second fold. 

As soon as she opened, she kissed Makoto, embracing her with one fat arm, her free hand groping her butt as she had gotten accustomed to, and pushing them together, their bellies pressing against each other. Ann's mouth tasted bit like orange soda, Makoto noticed, wich was quite common by that point. 

"So, you finally came" Ann said, a little out of breath, wich, too, was common by that point "Sure took your time"

"I know, sorry" Makoto replied as she entered the apartment "There were long lines today"

"And I bet you are having a little bit of a harder time standing around, uh?" she said, laughing a little and patting Makoto's belly "Wonder why that is"

"Because I'm becoming a fat sow like a certain someone I know?" Makoto blushed a little and laughed. That was Ann's charm, how casually and tenderly she degraded Makoto, and how great, how sweet it felt.

"Wonder who that is" Ann said, sarcatically, while playing with her belly in response "Although yeah, you have been piggin out more than usual lately"

"Y-you think so?" Makoto acted as if she was surprised, but it was totally true. She juest wasn't eating along with Ann, she now was getting stuffed by herself, and those occasions became increasingly common

"You know is true, silly" she embraced her again "But let me tell you, it's doing wonders to you" She groped her butt again, this time with both hands "Specially down here"

Makoto Giggled and kissed her

"Don't you think I'm getting too fat?" she said, still embracing her obese lover

"Do you think _I_ am?" she retorted

The two laughed

"I mean, I _do_ like you fatter, but... what about you? Sure, you like me now, but... will you when I get to 300 hundred pounds?"

"Makoto, sweetie..." She looked at her in the eye "That is the _minimum_ I would allow"

"Re-really?"

"Look, Makoto, After thinking about it, I've made my goal to reach around 500 pounds" She said "I know I said the same when I was at 300, but anyway, I think that is the most I could get to while still being able to move around. Makoto, I want us to be equally fat. I want to see you keep growing. I really, really want to see how huge that ass can get. You helped me realize the kind of body I wanted to have, and made me enjoy getting to it, and I want the same for you. Because let's be honest, you _want_ to be fat, don't you?"

"W-Well, I_!" Makoto was surprised by that claim

"Look, sweetie, I'm not stupid. I know that you like getting fat and feeling the humilliation, I mean, I do too!" She was surprisingly reassuring "So, why not accept it?"

"O-ok, look, Ann, maybe I do, but what about the everyone el-"

"Are you dating every one else or me?" Ann said, cheeky smile on her face "Look, I know it's hard at first, because I have already been through it, but it feels great, you just have to let go like I did"

Makoto took a deep breath

"Ok" she finally said "300 pounds, at least for now. But I get to back off at any moment" She added

"I got back off back then too" Ann said, knowingly, and kissed her "So, maybe we should get going. Sit down"

"O-ok, but why?" Asked Makoto, blushing a little

"Well, silly, if you wanna get fat you have to eat, don't you?" She said as she brought with her the two bags of fast food, taking a burger and unwrapping it "And I want you to do so fast, we know more about getting big that when I started, so it shoudln't be hard, right?

As she said that, she started feeding Makoto. At first it wasn't hard, as Makoto was more or less accustomed to taking big mouthfulls, and it wasn't the first time Ann fed her, but she started to notice something as her stomach was getting more bloated due to all the food and soda that she used to help gulp it down.

"Ann, why aren't you-" She interrupted herself for a second, loudly burping before being able to cover her mouth "Sorry, why aren't you eating?"

"We have food, I'll make something up" Ann asnwered "But I want you to eat all of this"

"W-why?" She protested "This is supposed to be for the two fo us, is too much!"

"I have eaten more" Ann simply stated "And there will be a special reward for you if you eat all"

"O-ok?" Makoto answered, unsure

And so, she kept being fed by her lover, her stomach getting heavier and more bloated with each bite, burping loudly as she was fuller and fuller, until everything was finished

"Good piggy!" Ann said as she kissed her "Now wait for your reward!"

She left the room for a minute and came back with a box, rectangular and slim. No way...

"I was going to give it to you for our anniversary, but I think that this is a better moment to do it. Open up!"

Makoto knew almost instantly what it was. A version of her Phantom Thief outfit, only it was converted into a skimpy one-piece bikini with stockings

"So, do you like it?" Ann said, expectant

"Ann" Makoto looked at her

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I want you to fuck me hard with this on" She said with a smile that barely hid how aroused she was

Ann simply laughed, and kissed her

"With pleasure, my _piggy"_


	6. 526/498 pounds

And indeed, time _did_ pass fast.

Of course, both girls had totally broken their promises about gaining weight. Neither did stop at their goal weights, nor did Makoto ever think about going back to her original weight.

No, she was too far gone for that, to a degree the impressed even Ann, sometimes

Like now, as she was greedily ingesting a gargantuan meal, takeout of course, as both girls had become to lazy too cook that implied anything beyond turning on the oven. Well, takeout was also becoming increasingly rare for both girls, too as they too lazy to actually haul their asses to the place, let alone do groceries, so ordering the food was so, so much easier for the two greedy piggies. So was anything else, really. They didn’t even bother doing anything that wasn’t either eating, fucking, or maybe entertaining themselves between those two things. And why not do that? They had more then enough money, so why nos let themselves totally go?

In the rare occasions they did get out from their house, it was a sight to behold, the two morbidly obese women, in tight clothes that they didn’t replace both because of the excitement the way they hugged every curve and roll of the flabby bodies and the disgusted stares of contempt they received from people gave them and because they were to lazy to be bothered by it, anyway, strolling (or rather, _waddling_ _) trough_ the city, taking all the space they did, always something to eat in their hands.

So yes, they were too far gone. And they both enjoyed it to its fullest. And even then, Ann was sometimes surprised about how her lardy lover had taken to gaining weight. After she decided to finally give in, when she hadn’t even gone through the 200 pound mark yet, she was somewhat reluctant to fully unleash the hog inside of her. Now? She had surpassed Ann in how hungry, how much of a gluttonous fat hog she was. And, Ann mused as she looked at her naked lover gorging on a meal that would probably be enough for _four_ normal people, she would probably surpass her when it came to their actual weights, soon enough.

Maybe it was her girl’s metabolism or they way she just engulfed huge quantities of food, or maybe Ann’s own progression was getting slower, but either way, Makoto was gaining faster than she was, and at this rate, she might even surpass her. And, to be fair, she was fine with it. Maybe even looking forward to it. She already enjoyed the loss of control on her life, and loss of rationality and giving in into her most depraved and hedonistic desires. And that same thing, happening to Makoto? To the very person that helped her become like this, the one that was supposed to be in control? It was too fuking much. It wasn’t too rare for Ann to be acting as the dominant one, now, actually, but the best moments were when they _both_ were playing the submissive role. When they just acted like dirty, fat pigs whose only care was growing fatter. Because, deep within, all the dominant and submissive roles were just an excuse, a mask to hide their true intentions. And they barely even bothered to keep it on anymore.

And this was one of those more common occasions. They ordered a huge meal that would probably be enough to feed an entire birthday party from the grassiest, most unhealthy fast food joint they could find, received the delivery man with just enough food stained clothes to preserve their decency, and started eating.

And there they were. As soon as Ann served (or rather just put, as they didn’t even need plates for takeout) the food, her naked pig of a girlfriend was already gorging on a container of fries without much more than a passing thanks. She acted like she was ravenous even if she had been snacking just some hours ago, and the pathetic display she was putting on for Ann was already making the former model just a little bit wet. And how not to?

Makoto was now a sight to behold. From and svelte and secure dominatrix, she went to become a pig just like Ann. Now almost 500 pounds, every part of her body had grown to become soft and pliable, and she was just as unrecognizable as Ann was, if not more due to how fast and how to hearth those changes came. Her body was a marvel to behold, at least to Ann: Her face now was round and sported a double chin that almost ate up her neck, all her sharp features totally gone, her arms fat and sloped, and her breasts sagging, soft and pliable even if they were not as humongous as Ann’s, they eye catching to the extreme and made a nice cleavage in the rare occasions in which Makoto actually bothered to dress herself in something that wasn’t a sauce stained t-shirt. Her belly, of course, grew too, not as gigantic as Ann’s either, but still enormous nonetheless, and it too hung nicely to almost obscure her crotch.

And, of course, the best part was from the waist down, if one could even say that she had a waist anymore. Her hips had widened in such a delicious way, brushing and bumping against even door frames, and her bubble butt but just blew up, expanding into more soft meat, which Ann loved to pinch and play with ar every chance. Her legs were twice as wide as her w _aist_ once was.

Ann then waddled and got behind her porcine lover, then hugged her, grabbing her breasts, her own bountiful set, barely contained by a top, pushing against Makoto’s back. Ann planted some kisses on her lover’s neck. Makoto then stopped eating and gave a handful of fries to Ann, which she gobbled.

“Come sit here and eat up” Makoto said, her mouth still half full with fries

“I better do” Ann asnwered, as she sat on a chair, it barely sitting her fat ass “You are gonna end up catching up to me” She added as she starting peeling of the paper that enveloped a burger which she started munching on quickly.

“Well, I don’t think I’ve gotten so fat, right?” Makoto said, a sly smile on her chubby face “Maybe my clothes shrunk on the washer?”

They both laughed at that.

“But seriously though” Ann continued, giving her massive, stretch mark-ridden belly a couple pats “You are getting huge at a very fast rate, not that long ago you were kinda… reluctant to gain weight, but look at you know!”

“Well, what can I say, sweetie? I had a pretty good example, didn’t I?” Makoto answered her as she started eating another burger “Seeing you become such a pathetic pig, feeling so good about it, I had to bite too, at the end?” She gave some squeezes to her tummy “Quite literally, actually” she added as she finished devouring her burger

“And was it worth it?” Ann asked, a flirty smile on her face

Makoto smiled back to her and got up from her chair, not without difficulty

“Why don’t you come find out?” She answered, giving her back to Ann, showing her her ginormous behind, which wobbled with every movement she made, then gave herself a strong, sonorous slap, which made her whole body jiggle even more

Ann stood up, too, and got to her. Then, she started kissing the other girl’s shoulders and neck, then started going down, kissing her padded back, giving her some moan-inducing bites on the way down, until Ann’s face was in front of Makoto’s huge behind. She dug her fingers into meaty hips and stared at the mass of flesh, admiring the job they both had done to transform cute, toned butt into the exaggerated, obscene thing it was now. This was beautiful. She dug her nose and took a long, nice whiff. The strong smell, result of both excessive sweating and a lack of hygiene both girls were guilty of, and quite enjoyed, invaded Ann’s nostrils. She loved it. She, with no small ammount of difficulty, spread Makoto’s pale, dimpled cheeks, and started to tongue the other girl’s hairy asshole. That, for her, was heaven. The two of them had truly become dirty, fat pigs, and they reveled on that fact. Makoto started moaning as Ann inserted her wet tongue on Makoto’s hole.

“Do you like that, my queen?” She asked after a while, her blue eyes trying to meet Makoto’s

“Yes, but...” Makoto met Ann’s stare “I am not that”

“What do you mean?” Ann asked, still on her knees

“I’m no queen, Ann...” Makoto started to turn around and got on her keens too, facing Ann “I am just another pig”

Before Ann could say anything, Makoto kissed her, her tongue playing Ann’s, that had been swirling on her ass seconds ago

“I am just a fat fucking _pig_ , Ann, like _you_ are. We are the lowest of the low, just two piggies that get off by ruining their bodies. You showed me that. And I love you for it. I love you, Ann” Makoto said, smiling sincerely while breathing heavily.

“Makoto...” Ann smiled too

“Now, if you want to eat me up...” She turned around, offering her fat ass on all fours to Ann “Do it properly, like the piggies we are”

Without losing her smile, Ann went to town again. This time, she focused more on her pussy, which was now incredibly wet. She enjoyed the strong smell and taste until Makoto couldn’t take it anymore and crumbled in a pile of moans. Ann got beside her.

“So, did you like it?” Ann asked

“I loved it, Ann” She answered “But what about you?”

“What do you think?” Ann asked

“I think...” Makoto got up again “...That we still have a meal to finish”

Ann smiled, as she got ready to get stuffed again by Makoto.

Yes, that was heaven, for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time!
> 
> Between exams and my life, it's been a while since I was able to write, so I decided to take this old fic I deleted, give it a short final chapter, and revive it. It may not my greatest stuff, but I think you guys will like it, and it is a good way to get back into writing.
> 
> As always, if you feel like talking to me, or have any kind of suggestions or ideas you wanna ask me about, you can do it either at dominodancingwrites@gmail.com or @DominoDancing33 on Twitter, I'm very active there these days.


End file.
